


More than Brothers

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers Extras [4]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Brothers with different events occurring sometime after Book 1, Chapter 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a way for me to show the original relationship that was planned for Brothers. I figured that since there are only like, three authors in this fandom, myself included, and none of them have written any Max/Duke, that I would write this. If this gets a positive response, I may write more in the future. This is also my first work where I will use as few tags as possible to prevent spoilers, and not really include a summary.

The moment Katie left us to get ready for bed, I prepared to lay down on the bed.

"Hey, Max?" Duke calls.

"Yeah, Duke?"

"There's, um, something I wanted to ask you."

I look at him in concern.

"What is it, Duke?"

"Now, I, uh, know you might not be able to answer this," he starts, and I yelp in protest. "But, uh, is it okay for a male dog to like a male dog?"

"Of course it is, Duke! I like you."

"No, Max, I don't mean like that! I mean, uh, is it okay for a male dog to be attracted to another male dog?"

"Ohhhhhhh!" I say, and think to myself for a moment.

Hmm.

Well, I don't see what would be wrong with it, but what about others?

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you..." Duke mutters.

"Well, who is this mystery dog?" I ask. "'cause whoever it is must be pretty lucky to have you going after them!"

"W-well-" he begins, flustered.

"Is it Buddy? Because I think he's already taken." I interrupt. "Why do I suddenly feel like we've switched roles?"

"Because we have." Duke tells me. "Normally, I embarrass you when you ask me things."

"Huh. Anyways, who is it?"

"Well, it's, uh, someone who is very close to me..."

"Literally or figuratively?" I ask.

"Uh... Both."

"That's weird..." I mumble. "There aren't any other dogs in the room..."

Duke stares at me for a moment like I'm crazy, before continuing.

"Anyways, uh, we've known each other for a few months now... We didn't really like each other at first, but we bonded during an adventure."

"You went on an adventure without me?" I ask angrily.

"No, you were there!"

"Really? That's strange. The only adventure I remember going on with you was just me and you...and we bonded...and we've known each other for a few months...and we're close...in both ways..."

Duke pants in fear.

"Oh! I think I've got it! You're attracted to me! I'm so flattered!"

"Think about it for a second, Max." Duke says.

"What do you me- oh. Well, that's, uh, awkward."

"Well, Max, can I ask you another question?"

"You, uh, just did, but sure. Shoot."

"Have you, uh, ever been attracted to a male dog? Ever?"

"Well, uh, when...when I first met Buddy, I, uh, kind of, maybe, sorta thought he was kind of cute? Not in a, uh, platonic way."

"Well, have you ever been attracted to me?"

"N-no," I sigh, and his whole body slumps down. "Buuut, like I said earlier, whoever has you going after them must be pretty lucky. So, I, uh, guess we can give this thing a try."

As soon as I finish my sentence, Duke is on top of me, licking my face over and over.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, br- huh. Guess I can't really call you 'bro' anymore..." I say.

"I'm fine with just 'Duke' for now." He tells me happily, and we lay down in the bed.

I hear him sigh in content as I close my eyes.

You know, Duke is actually kind of attractive...


	2. Brothers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max struggles with his feelings for Duke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm updating this again. I don't even know why...  
> Welp. Tomorrow is the last night before daily updates are done.

I wake up extremely early the next morning.

Whoa...

Look at how dark it is out...

I look at the clock.

I still don't know any numbers, but I don't think Katie will be up for a while...

Perfect time to think about last night, then.

I still don't know if I feel the same way about Duke as he feels about me...

I only agreed so I could make it up to him for how I treated him all those weeks ago...

When I saw how devastated he was... I couldn't let myself hurt him again!

But last night, after I agreed, I could have sworn I felt something different than brotherly love.

I just don't know why I can't feel it anymore.

I still think of him as my brother, not anything more.

Whatever. All I know is that I have to try. For his sake.

And I really hope I can give him what he wants...

"Max?" Duke calls, hoarsely. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh," I stutter. "N-nothing!"

"Max. I can tell something's wrong."

"No! I'm all good, br- I mean Duke!"

"If you're sure..." He mutters. "I just want you to know, if something ever is wrong, you can tell me. Now I'm going back to sleep."

A few moments pass.

Or at least, it seems like a few moments.

* * *

 

Suddenly, it's a lot brighter.

I lift my head off the floor.

Huh. Must have dozed off...

Katie's bedroom door opens, and I instantly perk up.

"Hey Maxamillion! Calm down, boy! Duke's still sleeping."

I listen, and go sit in my usual spot on the couch as she gets ready.

A few moments later, Duke stumbles into the room.

"Hey, Duke!" I bark.

"Hey, Max." He murmurs.

"You're up early!"

"Gee, thanks."

As I look at Duke laying on the ground in front of the couch, snoring again, I once again feel that fleeting love.

I still don't have a solid answer, but now I'm far more sure I'll be able to give him what he wants.

I can feel it in my heart.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's feelings towards Duke begin to blossom. But what do others think of their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm updating this again today because I feel like writing Max/Duke. I cannot guarantee an update tomorrow, but I will try and release at least one update before Monday. If anyone wants, I could try to release a little collection of key events in Brothers for anyone who doesn't really remember what happened, before I release book 4 on Monday. Just tell me if you want it.  
> Thanks,  
> HobbitsOfMordor

"So, uh, Duke?"

"Yeah Max?"

"What exactly do we do, now that we're in a...uh, relationship?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, because for once I don't really know either."

"Hm."

I take another look at Duke.

His brown fur looks kinda comfortable...

I slowly walk up to him and lean on him.

Wow! It is comfortable!

"Oh, uh, Max! You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable!"

"No, this is more comfortable than my bed!" I sigh, content.

"Oh, well, I guess we just got one answer to your question."

"Max?" Chloe's voice calls from the window. "Hello? I'm stuck in the window again..."

I quickly stand up and rush over to where she is.

"Chloe! How've you been?" I ask, intrigued. "I haven't seen you since the whole Alpha thing started up!"

"Help me out and I'll tell you all about it."

I use my head to push the window open a little more, letting her through.

"My owner took me on vacation." Chloe tells me.

"Oh! Did you have fun?"

"It was okay, I guess." She replies, apathetic as usual. 

Duke walks over.

"Hello, uh, Chloe, is it? Now, uh, I normally don't like cats, but uh, you seem pretty chill, and Max likes you, so I'm willing to, uh, try and be friends with you, if you want."

"Sure." She replies.

"Great!" I bark. "You two are getting along! Hey Chloe? Do you know where everyone else is?"

Suddenly, the door opens, and Buddy, Mel, and Sweetpea enter.

"So, as I was saying, Mel, the guy just walks up to me and tries to put a leash on me!"

"That's not good!" Mel barks, shocked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

"Oh, hello Max, Duke! Mel, do you think it's a good time to tell everyone?"

"Why not?"

"Okay," Buddy starts. "Mel and I are in a relationship."

Chloe bursts out laughing. Sweetpea gives her an angry peck.

"Ow! Look, I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing because you thought no one noticed!"

"Even Max noticed!" Duke adds, beginning to chuckle.

"What do you mean, 'even Max'?" I inquire, annoyed.

"Well, uh-"

Suddenly, Chloe starts laughing harder.

I look at her in concern.

"Hey, Max! Why don't you tell them about your relationship?" She snickers.

"What!? How did you know?"

"I saw and heard you two while I was in the window."

"Oh."

They all look at me expectantly, Chloe still struggling not to burst out laughing again.

"Who is it, Max?" Buddy questions. "Boy dog? Girl dog? Not a dog? Katie?"

"No way!" I bark, disgusted. "I would never think of Katie like that!"

"Then who?"

"...Duke..." I mutter.

"What?"

"I said Duke."

"Can't hear you!"

"I am in a relationship with Duke!"

"I know, I heard you the first time." He grins. "This was just way funnier."

"Of course." I groan.

"Don't worry, Max! We all support you!" Mel tells me.

Sweetpea chirps in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." 

"Did you guys just completely forget I was here?" Duke asks.

Oh. Uh... Maybe.


End file.
